The Second Piece: Ghost City Part IX
The Hugrema Pirates stare out the window at the reddened sky, with swathes of Phantoms patrolling all around. Issac: Whoa...Marin really takes rebellion seriously... Nettle: Hey! What's going on? Willard spins around in shock as he sees the Sand Band. Willard: Whoa whoa, wait. You guys can't be... Rodoran: Yes, we are. And we know who you are. Rodoran and Willard stand before each other, at odds and without speaking. Finally, Drew breaks the silence. Drew: Well then, since we're a big happy family here, I must ask this: what the heck is Marin doing? Willard: Oh, right now everyone's under lockdown while the Phantoms patrol the streets. But it won't be long before the Phantoms break into everyone's houses, looking for me and the others. Sigh...this hasn't happened since that time six years ago... Rodoran stares at him. Rodoran: Please, don't make us remember that... Willard: Anyways, this time of darkness shall not lift until we are captured and executed. Hugeo: ...or if Marin is brought down! Willard looks at Hugeo in shock. Willard: And how do you expect us to bring down Marin at this time? There are literally hundreds of phantoms floating around right now! Issac: Well, we're on a mission. One of these guys, Saboten, was taken captive by a Phantom. We're going to rescue her! Willard: Ha! Fat chance of that happening! Rodoran: It's serious. We're actually going to do it, Willard. Issac: I heavily suggest you and your group join us as well. You did say that Marin wouldn't stop until you were killed. So right now you have two options: fight, or die. Willard, whispering to himself: Or just hide until it blows over... Drew: NOPE, Mr. man! Why don't you get real here? Willard: Very well. I will call a meeting. We shall see if your "plan," if you even have one, has even a 1 percent chance of succeeding. Hugeo: Guys...do you perchance hear a voice out there? Issac: Yeah...it almost sounds like... Willard pulls open his curtains and looks down below. His eyes bulge and he gets very surprised. Willard: LAFFEL! Down below, Laffel is walking down the street, carrying his goods. Laffel: Helooooo! Where is everybody? Don't hide from me! You know you want to get the Version 5.0 Pocketknife! Now in 10 different designer colors! Willard: That fool! Issac: He may be annoying, but we should probably rescue him... Willard: Issac, Drew, and Rodoran. Come with me. And take these. *hands them cloaks* Rodoran: Was coming here a mistake...? Hugeo: I'll protect the others. Good luck to you guys! Laffel: Hello? Oh look, it's a member of the Phantom Patrol...not to worry, just going on business, after all...wait, why is there two of them? Three? AAAAHH! THEY'RE COMING TOWARD ME! BP-14: TARGET LOCKED. SCANNING....READINGS MATCH. HE IS A TRAITOR. ELIMINATE HIM. Laffel: Whoa, wait guys, what're you doing? I'm just a traveling-AHHH! GOTTA RUN! Laffel runs away as the four rescuers enter the fire stairwell. Willard: Listen up. This will be both as swift and as stealthy as possible. Issac, I want you to "monkey around" and get the Phantoms' attention. Don't worry, I'm sure you can evade them. Drew, you know what to draw. Once you draw it, me and Rodoran will be able to get down there and save Laffel. Rodoran: Whoa whoa whoa. Why do I have to go with you? Willard: Listen, Rodoran. I may have failed you before, but you must trust me now. We need two to go down there. Rodoran: ...all right... Issac: These "inside references" are driving me insane! Drew: All right! It's set! Willard: Go, Issac! Issac: Gah...I really hope this works... Issac transforms into a monkey and climbs several stories before letting out a loud screech. Some of the Phantoms take their attention off Laffel and go after Issac. Issac: All right, it's worked...now I've just got to draw their attention, and then lose them... Issac leaps from story to story, building to building as the Phantoms chase him. Drew: All right...let's bring it out! Drew reaches into her notebook and pulls a very large tube out. The tube then unfurls all the way to the ground, making a pseudo-slide. Willard: Aim it towards Laffel...there you go. You ready, Rodoran? Rodoran: I suppose so. Willard: Then here...we...go!!!!! Willard and Rodoran slide down straight toward Laffel, who is still being pursued. Laffel: Oh hey guys, thanks for com-WAAAAH! Willard and Rodoran slam into Laffel as the three fly into an alley. BP-32: TWO OTHER HUMANS HAVE JOINED HIM. INCREASE THE SEARCH. Laffel: Heh...whoo...thanks for rescuing me... Willard: No time. Get in here! Willard stuffs Laffel in a trashcan, then Rodoran piles in, then he follows him. The three are in a tunnel. Willard: All right, let's get out of here... Drew re-enters the room, and about a minute later, Issac joins them. Issac: Whew...I think I shook 'em off... Suddenly, the lift door opens again. Willard: Mission Success. Everyone pile in, we've got to go. I'm pretty sure the Phantoms will increase their search now... Everyone piles into the lift, and it goes down belowground. Willard: The others should be at the new meeting place now...we should hurry. In a few minutes, the gang reaches the meeting room. Suspenders Man: So, Willard, bringing in more vagabonds, I see? Handlebar Man: Wait a minute...aren't you...?! Rodoran: Yes...we're the Sand Band, also known as the "Cursed Children" Handlebar Man: Yes...there were nine of you, I believe. But I only count eight. Rodoran: That's because...Marin took her. She took her... Handlebar Man: ...because she knows you nine have the secret... Issac: Whoa whoa whoa. It seems to me like you all are chums, and while I appreciate that, you're completely losing me. It seems you have a deep past with Marin, and this has given you reason to fight. Why don't you tell us? That way we'll understand better. The room is in complete silence for a few seconds. Then Willard speaks up. Wllard: Very well. We will tell you about what happened six years ago...and how it has all affected us... Category:Ghost City Arc